Two Lives
by Pink Blossom Angel
Summary: Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha are all famous, but then Kouga gets jealous, what will happen to Inuyasha! I


Two Lives by: Cherry Blossom Angel  
  
A/N: Konichiwa minna, this is my newest fanfic called 'Two Lives'. If you like 'Secret Crush' you will like this one too. This is not the same plot as 'Secret Crush', this is way different. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. =( I hope you enjoy my newest fanfic, and please R&R! If you know how to write 'thank you' in japanese please tell me. Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 1- New Member  
  
"Kay, where were you? I was worried."  
  
"Gomen, but Mr. Garu wouldn't let me leave."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Reye, calm down. He didn't let me leave, because I needed to finish my paperwork."  
  
"You should of called me."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Its ok. Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"Ite, he just said that if I don't finish it, i'll have to finish it at home."  
  
"So, are we still up for our date?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"CUT!"  
  
"That was perfect!"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Spartoi."  
  
"Kouga, you were wonderful."  
  
"You should really thank Kagome."  
  
"You both did wonderful."  
  
"Thank you." said Kagome and Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, you need to work on Reye."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Kagome, be more sadder with Kay."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We are having a meeting today."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
Kagome and Kouga followed Mr. Spartoi to the meeting room.  
  
"Ok, since everybody is here, please take a seat."  
  
Everybody took a seat.  
  
"I've been thinking that we should hire a new character in 'Sleepless Nights'. (A/N: That's the show that Kagome and Kouga are working on.)  
  
"Girl or a guy?"  
  
"Carlua, it is going to be a guy."  
  
"Please continue, Mr Spartoi."  
  
"Thank you, Kay is going to fall in love with him, and Reye is going to get mad at her, and break up."  
  
"But, it won't fit the episode that we just did."  
  
"Yes, it will. Then Reye is going to attack him, and he will be in the hospital for a week in a coma."  
  
"How sad."  
  
"Mr. Spartoi, does the character have a name yet?"  
  
"His name is Kai."  
  
"Do we even have a character for him?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha please come in."  
  
-Kagome's P.O.V-  
  
This is the worst idea in the world. Oh no, Mr. Spartoi is looking at me weird I better listen.  
  
"Inuyasha, please come in."  
  
A hansome man came in with long silver hair that reach down to his back, and those golden eyes looked at me.  
  
"Everybody this is Inuyasha. He going to be Kai."  
  
"Hellp." I said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ok, let's try this out."  
  
Inuyasha walked pass me. Those ears looks so cute!  
  
-Author's P.O.V-  
  
Kouga walked passed Inuyasha.  
  
"Get away from Kagome."  
  
'Ok, he's weird.'  
  
"Damn it! Sorry everybody, but practice is over."  
  
Everybody started to leave, and Kouga started to follow Inuyasha.  
  
'Maybe I should try the scene that Mr. Spartoi told us about. I'll just call my buddies.'  
  
After a while Kouga's gang was all there.  
  
"Ok, we are going to attack that guy over there."  
  
Kouga pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
They started to follow Inuyasha once again, and cornered him.  
  
"What you want?!"  
  
"Our boss told us that you've been bugging him."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
The gang started to attack Inuyasha.  
  
"Get off of me you bastards!!!"  
  
After a couple of minutes Inuyasha was bloody as hell, and it looked like if he loses anymore blood he will die. (A/N: Gomen! I just needed to do that, I even fell terrible for doing that.)  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Mr. Spartoi, why did you cancel the practice?"  
  
"Didn't you hear?"  
  
"Didn't I hear what, Yui?"  
  
"The new guy, Inuyasha got beaten up, and in the hospital."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"You know it's like the episode that you guys were going to do."  
  
'Kouga! He didn't, did he?'  
  
Kagome ran out of the building to the hospital.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, can you tell me what room is Inuyasha in?"  
  
"May I have your name?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome"  
  
"You're the one in Sleepless Nights!"  
  
"Yes, now can you tell me his room?"  
  
"Oh yes, room 386."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome went to his room.  
  
'Oh my god! why am I even doing this?! I only knew him for a day! There's something about him."  
  
Kagome opened the door, and saw Inuyasha covered in bandages, and sleeping peacefully.  
  
'He looks so peaceful.'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened a little bit.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?" *coughs*  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
There was no respond.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Some guys attacked me, and said that I did something to their boss, but I don't remember doing anything." *coughs*  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"You don't have to say sorry it was your fault."  
  
'It was Kouga's'  
  
"I know, but I feel so terrible."  
  
Inuyasha reached his hands to Kagome.  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Get some sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
'Kouga why?'  
  
A/N: I'm done with chapter one! I'm so proud of myself! Inuyasha is way better than Kouga, but I had to do it. Please R&R, and i'll try to update/post a new chapter every single week, but if I can't gomen. Too much school work.  
  
Japanese Vocab:  
  
Konichiwa- Good Afternoon  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Nani- What  
  
Ite- No  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Hope you will continue reading 'Two Lives'  
  
~*Cherry Blossom Angel*~ 


End file.
